1. Field
Servers, methods, apparatuses and systems consistent with one or more aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a server, an information providing method of the server, a display apparatus, a controlling method of the display apparatus, and an information providing system, and more specifically, to a server configured to provide information related to content in a question-answer format, an information providing method of the server, a display apparatus, a controlling method of the display apparatus, and an information providing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strengthened with the development of the electronic technology, various types of display apparatuses have been developed and are equipped with various functions. Various display apparatuses including televisions (TVs) provide various services, while being connected to various servers through networks such as the Internet.
Specifically, a user of the display apparatus may want to confirm information related to content which is currently displayed by the display apparatus. For example, when a user views a movie, a user may want to know the director of the corresponding movie or the other movies produced by the director.
In the related technology, a user must search for and acquire in person the information to be confirmed with another electronic apparatus or TV which is connected to the Internet.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new technology that can provide information related to the content that may be asked by a user, while minimizing the interruption in viewing the content, which can enrich the content viewing experience of a user.